I'm Still Waiting
by babewivbrains
Summary: One-shot based on the song I'm Still Waiting by Diana Ross


**I remember when  
I was five and you were ten, boy  
You knew that I was shy  
So you teased and made me cry**

I remember the first day I met you I was sitting all alone playing at the park, all the other kids were playing chase or some other game like that but that wasn't for me. You came over and sat down, I wasn't sure how to react so I just stared at you waiting for something to happen. It did. I was pretty sure you were feeling what I was feeling and yet I can't really explain what it was I was feeling. You looked down at my hands and saw my favourite hedgehog toy, I told you he was called Prickles; you picked it up and threw it in a pile of mud and ran off. You always treated me like that but I just didn't seem to care, I just enjoyed the fact you were paying attention to me.

**But I loved you**

Then one day you came  
You told me you were leaving  
You gave your folks the blame  
And made me cry again

"Hey Lilly, I really need to talk to you". We walked for a bit and you led me down to the park were we first met and we sat down in the exact spot. In my head the conversation was going to go in a completely opposite direction I thought you had brought me down here to tell me you felt the same way I did unfortunately no such luck. You told me you were moving and that you would try and keep contact with me. You told me that your dad had got a new job and that was why you need to move, I said that I understood and I wasn't really that upset about it. But when I went home I just sat there and cried, I hugged Prickles so tightly that I thought he was going to break in two just like my heart.

**When you said**

Little girl  
Please don't wait for me  
Wait patiently for love  
Someday will surely come  
Ooh, little girl  
Please don't wait for me  
Wait patiently for love  
Someday will surely come  
And I'm still waiting  


You told me that I would eventually forget about you and that I would soon meet someone who was better for me than you. But I couldn't imagine life without you it seemed so empty and pointless. I still promised you that I would move on but I am still waiting for that guy who is better than you.

**  
I'm waiting  
Ooh, still waiting  
I'm just a fool  
Ooh, I'm a fool  
To keep waiting**

Then someone finally came  
He told me that he loved me  
I put him off with lies  
He could see I had no eyes

Sure enough someone came along, Oliver he was called. He loved me and he promised me he would never leave. For a little while I went along with it and tried my hardest to love him back but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. In the end I felt so horrible about the situation I would look for any excuse not to go out, he finally understood that I didn't love him and I probably never could.

**So he left me once again alone  
Like a child without her playmate  
I had to face the truth  
I was still in love with you**

Oliver gave up on me knowing that nothing would come of this relationship. Even though I didn't love Oliver I was still upset about how things had turned out for us, breaking up with him reminded me of when you left. After the breakup I went to my room and hugged Prickles. He still smelt of dirt from the very first day I saw you, no matter how hard I tried the smell just wouldn't go a lot like you presence in my heart.

**But you said:**

**Little girl  
Please don't wait for me  
Wait patiently for love  
Someday will surely come  
Ooh, little girl  
Please don't wait for me  
Wait patiently for love  
Someday will surely come  
And I'm still waiting**

Love has never shown his face  
Since the day you walked out that door  
You filled my life with empty space  
Come back  
Cant you see its you I'm waiting for

I have never been the same since you left and no matter how hard you insisted love never came to me. I walk past your old house sometimes in the hope that you have returned but I know it will never happen. But I'm still waiting

**Don't you know I'm waiting  
I'm waiting for love  
For you, I miss you  
I'm waiting  
Come on back, boy  
I need you  
I want you  
That's what my friends says**

Jackson don't you know it's you I'm waiting for.


End file.
